10 Little Moments
by Stitchpunk-Bloodwolf
Summary: 10 song drabbles of Hanna and his nameless companion. H/Z


Hello~

'Member me?

The chick who wrote those two fiction ant never finished them?

Yep that's me!

Now as for this, this is a 10 song drabble thing I decided to do. Not easy.

All based on the web-comic Hanna is Not A Boys Name. Amazing. Read it . Now.

And I ship a ginger and a zombie like no tomorrow.

All right go to their respective owners.

**Little Know It All- Iggy Pop**

Hanna liked to believe he knew everything.

Rushing toward a rampaging troll, his hand sizzling with raw magic and his undead companion following suit, the red-head started to mock the thing. It didn't sit well with the zombie (the enthusiastic investigator will most likely get himself killed), nor did the troll like it either. The green monster rose it's arms and with a ground -shaking roar it dashed toward the smaller man.

Hanna rose his arm to activate the rune, but the troll collided with him, ramming him to the wall behind him. The force of the blow caused magic to surge from his hand and hit a stray branch causing to go p in flames. The usually stoic zombie, in anger, dashed toward the assaulting troll, taking the blazing stick in hand. The flames singed at the sleeves of his jacked but he could care less as he stabbed the beast in the ribcage. It dropped the young man and roared.

Hanna groaned as he was being holstered up by his friend. Raising his arm again he shot a fiery ball of flames at the troll, destroying it.

The paranormal investigator took a deep breath, his undead fried standing net to him, "Well, that coulda gone better." Hanna exclaimed with one of his trademark smiles.

**Feel Good Inc.- Gorillas**

It was small days like this that Hanna just liked to stay in. Rainy, icky and just plain out stupid. Hanna called in sick at his part-time job and plopped down on the single mattress laying on the ground and just laid there, watching his deadpan roommate do simple tasks, such as laundry and cleaning.

He took secret pleasure in the fact that there is at least someone out there who cared about him enough to do this kind of stuff for him.

The zombie caught his lingering gaze, "What?"

"Nothing, Serph," He said, smiling, "I just like watching you."

**Critical Acclaim- Avenged Sevenfold**

Zombie could care less of what others thought of him.

He would often trail the dark streets at night, ignoring the sudden stares of passerby who quickly notice his dim eyes and green skin underneath his fedora. When asked, he just gives them a standard excuse- band, play, show, phony haunted house- and be on his way. Murmurs could be heard behind him, but he could hardly care.

Less could be said for what Hanna thought of the undead man, though.

"You're soooooo coool, Cielo…" The red-head practically singed after he got home from his late shift at Target and came home to a nice dinner. Hanna blabbered for a few minutes, going on about something from work, but "Cielo" was smiling over the ginger's little comment about the dead man.

**Too Tired To Wink- Ludo **

"Do I smell bad, Garrus?" Hanna said, his face down at the table staring at particularly nothing.

"Garrus" rose a brow but kept to the sink, fixing him his lunch, "No," he said simply and in his normal stoic voice. "You shower every day-"

"It's not that." Hanna interrupted, "Every time we fight a vamp or something, each one of them tells me that I smell… Deathly. Yanno… Like death." the red-head sighed, he hated that he had to be reminded of one of the many flaws that he was presented with.

The undead man stood for a moment tending to the food before turning down the stove. He turned and walked over to Hanna's side, slinging and arm over the younger mans shoulders and planting a small peck on his temple. "Does it really matter?"

Hanna giggled at the sudden contact as his face started to turn in to a color that competed with his hair, "M-maybe not…"

**Animal- Disturbed**

"Shit…" Hanna chanted as this sadistic ritual continued onward, unaware that the paranormal investigator and his partner was watching from the trees not far off.

Before them, a table fitted with everything from deer limbs to pig heads to what seemed like an actual human body cut open and fitted with radishes, apples, and other type of fruits and vegetables. The sight of it made Hanna want to puke out his entire inside. Despite keeping his stoic face, the zombie's insides were knotting up something fierce as he took an unnecessary breath.

People in red and greed cloaks huddled around the table, chanting a strange tongue. Hanna can only guess them to be druids, judging by the tongue. But he hoped he was wrong- druids would never turn their back on nature in such a fashion.

"Alright, Dio…" Hanna started, taking a deep breath, "On the count of three…" he took another breath, "We charge in there, we've got nothing to lose, right? These sick fuckers need to be stopped…"

The zombie wanted to argue, but looking at the table again, he decided that action was the best course.

"Fine."

**Unbound (The Wild Ride)- Avenged Sevenfold**

Of all the things Hanna had ever gotten the zombie into, trolls, dark elves, fairies…The undead man never thought he's be in a high speed car chase with a possessed Rolls Royce, then again, this is Hanna, so it was bound to happen at least once. But he didn't think that it would so soon.

As the undead mad kept veering at the road to keep the car from being wrecked, while Hanna is out in the sun roof of the cheap rental Sedan (while giving the undead man panic attacks) projecting magic from his hands to try and blast the car with whatever hits. So far nothing worked, only some scratches.

"Luka!" Hanna called out, "Nothing's working!" He tried to throw another spell, again ineffective. "We need to veer him off a cliff or a lake or…" And almost like a god-send, they were passing a small river off the road.

"Luka" saw is as much as Hanna and pulled the ginger into the passenger side and started to veer off the dusty path (how they got there, the zombie will never figure out), the possessed car following not far behind. Like a skilled driver, the zombie sped up to the river, and when he got to the bank, next thing they both know, the car stopped while the demon car was floating, sizzling, down the river.

The duo panted. They turned to face each other and nodded in silent agreement. Never again.

**Sexting- Blood On The Dance Floor**

Sitting on the floor, the Zombie flipped another page of his book. It was a cold, rainy day, Hanna, was at work and there was nothing to be done in the apartment he shared with the red-head. As the finished another page, his pocket vibrated. Putting down the book for only a moment, he took out a cheap prepaid cell ("It's just… yanno… In case we ever get separated!" Hanna said in a rushed tone, and the zombie could of sworn his face was bright red.) and flipped it reveling a text from Hanna.

_Hey, Thor! What r u doing? __:)_

"Thor" rose his brow and with swift fingers (he'd adapted to texting pretty fast) texted his reply, _Reading. Why aren't you working?_ After hitting the send button, he sat the cell next to him, picking his book back up.

A few minutes later, the cell vibrated against the floor and he flipped it again, _I'm bored… Do you know what I would much rather do? I want 2…_

The zombie's eyes widened at the following words, but when he wanted to close the phone and end it there, his fingers slowly mashed his reply and with a bit of hesitance, hit send. He took an unnecessary breath and the next text came to him a few moments later.

Suddenly, this was so much better than reading.

**Welcome Home- Coheed And Cambria**

"Hey, Harley! I found it!" Hanna exclaimed as he removed the green DVD from the case and placed it into the player. Pressing play and grabbing the remote, he ran to the couch where his zombie companion, "Harley" for now, sat with popcorn in tow.

"This movie was like big time bashed by the critics for not having a 'real plot or character development'," He air quoted this, "Seriously, they don't give a good movie proper credit unless someone is bribing them or-"

"Hanna," "Harley" interrupted.

"Oh! Right, err… Let's see…" Hanna fumbled with the buttons of the controller, skipping through the trailers and heading strait for the main menu. "You will LOVE the characters, though, they are like the best part!" the red-head exclaimed with a huge grin as he pressed play. "There's like this-"

"Hanna." The undead man said one more time, this time with a smile of his own.

"Oh right, I guess you can see for you're self." Hanna smiled, then 'gnee'd' when the first words bellowed throught the TV.

"_We had so much potential…."_

A short hour and a half later the undead man admitted that it wasn't a bad movie, and Hanna 'gnee'd' .

**Roses- Papa Roach**

A bleak grave. Written with only a day of death- ten years ago- and a RIP across it.

The zombie was only silent when he arrived here with Hanna, who just simply stood by his side. For ten years, the undead man sat at this very headstone contemplating on what seemed like nothing to him now. Today Hanna asked to be here, to see the place where he rose. The zombie complied, if only a bit hesitant. He didn't want to go back.

But here he is.

"'Member anything?" Hanna mumbled. The undead man just shook his head. Hanna nodded. A few moments of silence followed, not before the young man simply walked up to the grave and pulled out one red rose. Zombie's eyes widened as the red-head placed the rose on the headstone. Hanna smiled, "It seemed so empty, ya know?" He said.

The zombie just simply stared at the rose. For ten years he'd been sitting here, waiting for something that would never happen. Only to see it finally unfold with just a simple kind gesture. Without even thinking, the taller man grabbed the red-head and kissed him with a fumbling passion that was more like Hanna's than his own.

Hanna only giggled against his lips and returned the kiss with his own matched passion.

**Nightmare- Avenged Sevenfold**

Hanna was frantic. He was thrashing on the bed, yelling curses and screaming for someone to let him go. It was so bad, he cut his arm on a loose spring on the mattress, but that hardly stirred him, only more screaming and pleas.

His zombie companion loomed over him, his face stoic, but his eyes glowing with worry. Hanna never had a nightmare like this before. Sure the occasional wakes and gasps but nothing like this.

Shaking Hanna with all his might, finally he was able to get a coherent response, "James… Help…"

The Zombie tried to hold the boy, covering him in soothing phrases and comfort before something finally broke through and a gasp woke the terrified boy. Without even so much as a second passed before he started to cry in the zombies arms.


End file.
